


Perfect Day

by RedPandaPrincess



Series: Family Series [3]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-16 04:28:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11246316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedPandaPrincess/pseuds/RedPandaPrincess
Summary: Another short fic that can be read as a spin off of Family or stand alone. If you haven't read Family all you need to know is Janeway and Seven are living together in Indiana after Voyager returns to Earth.





	Perfect Day

Seven stepped out of the cottage and surveyed her surroundings. Kathryn had insisted it was a beautiful a day, too perfect to waste indoors and had gone outside nearly an hour ago. Seven had finished the calculations she was working on for Starfleet – specifically for Lt Harry Kim, who was her friend – before going to see what made the day so 'perfect'.

The sun was shining, the temperature a pleasant 72 degrees Fahrenheit. There was a light breeze that barely rippled the water of the pond in front of their home. The grass seemed particularly green. She inhaled deeply, finding the scent of flowers on the breeze pleasant.

She saw her lover sitting beneath the plum tree at the edge of the meadow. Her legs were stretched out in front of her, her back leaned against the trunk of the flowering tree. She had an open book in her lap and was absorbed in reading.

Seven stepped back inside for just a moment and selected a book from the bookshelf. _Gone With the Wind_ by Margaret Mitchell. She had been told by many people, including Kathryn's mother Gretchen, that is was a must-read classic.

Seven had only just learned to appreciate what Kathryn called the 'simple joy' that came from reading a physical book rather than a screen.

The former drone carried her book across the meadow to the plum tree. She kissed her partner's cheek fondly as she sat down beside her. Kathryn smiled but did not look up from her book. Seven leaned back against the tree and opened her book.

They read their books in mutual comfortable silence for a while, until Seven noticed Kathryn had the most adorable expression on her freckled face. Her cheeks were faintly pink from the sun. Her lips slightly parted in a small smile. Her auburn hair moved slightly with the wind. Her blue-gray eyes were bright as they scanned the lines of the text she was so absorbed in.

Seven found herself enchanted, no longer able to focus on the troubles of Scarlett O'hara. Her eyes roamed her lover's body fondly. Kathryn wore her usual jeans and a while t-shirt, her feet bare and slightly dirty as they often were. Seven loved her bare feet.

It was a while before Kathryn felt Seven's gaze and glanced at her to see her smiling.

“What?” Kathryn asked, the smile spreading to her lips as well.

“I was just watching you. Wondering how you can be so beautiful without even trying,” Seven said in a tone that could only be described as dreamy. “You are absolutely captivating. Far more than Scarlett O'hara.”

Kathryn flushed with pleasure and Seven closed her book. She shifted and lay her head in Kathryn's lap, looking up at the blue sky, still smiling.

“I didn't mean to interrupt your reading, my love, please continue,” Seven encouraged. “You are beautiful when you read.”

“Oh Seven,” she murmured affectionately, stroking the blonde hair in her lap. “I love you.”

“I love you, too, Kathryn. Thank you for informing me that today was too perfect to be indoors. I find this most agreeable.”

 

THE END

 


End file.
